Spy school
by Kitkatrox
Summary: When Bex, Luke and the twins come back to Gallagher all seems well. Until they go to the cinema and one of Bex's old 'friends' is there. She still holds a grudge and she isn't letting go. Bex better be ready because she's going to be in for the fight to save herself and everybody she loves. :D
1. Chapter 1

"**BEX YOU'RE BACK!" Mia, Ivy, Hayley and Kayla slid down the rail of the massive marble staircase and took turns hugging the life out of Bex. She leaned on her three suitcases panting heavily as I asked, "You okay sis?" **

"**Yeh I'll be fine in a sec."**

"**Oh hay Luke, hay twins," said Hayley smiling while she hugged me and the twins. "Luke where do you think you're going?" I had hoisted my bags onto my shoulder after giving the girls a friendly wave and was walking towards the boy's dorm when I heard the Jennifer call you to me, "What? I'm **_**not **_**allowed to go see my friends but you can see yours?"**

"**Yes that's what we're saying because we have bags waiting to be taken to our dorms and if you don't, we will tell the whole school about what exactly happened at that swimming pool in Italy."**

"**Nice blackmail Jen, Luke I'd do what she says." Mia, Ivy, Hayley, Kayla and Bex were laughing at the smug looks on the twins' faces and the shock, dismay and annoyance that must have been on mine. I would do anything for them not to tell anyone about that swimming pool, "Fine." I shrugged their bags on to my shoulder and picked up the suitcases, "See you guys later." With that parting comment I walked up the stairs followed by Jennifer and Millie waving and smiling at the girls. I heard the girls talking while the twins and I walked slowly up the stairs. "Come on we've got the same room as last year," said Ivy. Bex had picked up her bags and was following us upstairs, "Does that mean we got our own secret passage way to the kitchen under the rug still?" She asked, "Course, I can't believe no-one knows about it, but thank god cause if they did we wouldn't get a moments peace," said Kayla obviously grinning. Ha! Simple way to get into the kitchens. You'd be surprised at how much security they actually have.**

**When I'd finished helping the twins unpack, the twins, girls and I walked into the great hall and we were met with cheery waves, smiles and for the girls a few hugs from their friends. Finally, we started to dig into our starters- tomato soup with just a hint of buffalo mozzarella- Ian, Ash, Jake and Jack (My best friends) came over and sat at our table, "Hay Luke, girls," Ian smiled at us until Bex said, "Spill it Ian, I'm hungry and I wanna eat."**

"**Spill what? And Bex we ein't gonna stop you eating."**

"**Look, then telling me what you are and aren't doing." Bex pointed at Mia first, who just finished adding cream and sugar to her hot chocolate but was now frozen staring at Jack mouth slightly open. Then she pointed to Ivy, who had a spoon of soup half way between the bowl and her mouth, then to Hayley, who was blushing furiously and trying to hide the fact she had somehow go ketchup on her cheek by turning away from the other guys. She finally pointed at Kayla who just finished reapplying her mascara, lip gloss and blush. "Oh, I see your point." Ian grinned, "Luke did you kill that shark when you guys went to San Monica bay? Because right now that's the talk of the school." Bex snorted, "If shark means crab and killed means bit by." We all laughed and joked around for the rest of dinner. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Kayla… where are you?"**

"**Chill sis she'll probably be down in a minute." Luke said looking up the staircase, "See she's coming…uh-" **

"**What oh, Kayla what's with the weird yellow hat?" Kayla was grim faced as she took off the hat, "Ohmygod what happened to your hair?" Kayla's blonde hair was now covered with blue streaks. "Fell asleep when I was writing that Russian essay for class tomorrow in blue ink."**

"**It's not that bad, I mean… well it's… now you and Jake match." Kayla gaped, "Oh yeah okay now I'm better." She start to run away smiling but turned around when she reached the end of the hallway, "Come on guys everyone will be waiting at the cinema," I gaped. "You're one to talk. Come on Luke she's right that everyone will be waiting." With that comment Luke and I jogged after Kayla. **

"**About time, where were you two, and where's Kayla?" Asked Mia, "Hair crisis with Kayla and she's there." I pointed over my shoulder to where I last saw Kayla, "Bex that is a wall."**

"**What? Kayla it looks fine you can stay there and miss the movie or come and eat popcorn." Inch by inch Kayla came out from behind the building, "Wow Kay you match Jake now." Ivy said grinning, "Oh yeah Ivy by the way where are the guys?"**

"**Here, we got you girls some popcorn and milkshakes. Who matches me anyway? Oh it's Kayla." Jake flashed a grin as he, Jack, Ash and Ian came out carrying armfuls of popcorn, ice-cream and milkshakes, "Good god guys how are we gonna eat all of that?" Asked Hayley pointing at the large tubs of popcorn, "Hayley we're guys, we can eat anything." Replied Jack, "Um guys you know there is a training exercise later, we're to go to the movies then some test is gonna happen afterwards."**

"**What? How do you know Bex?"**

"**Woman on the training committee is a friend of our mom's so you know we get the gossip early."**

"**Look at what I'm wearing! They didn't tell us, that's not fair!"**

"**Chill Mia I brought spare clothes."**

"**Guys I got spares for us," said Luke slightly shaking a bag. "Hay Ash what time is it?"**

"**It's ten to four Bex, damn movie's starting in five let's go." **

"**Why is there a ramp and not stairs?"**

"**So disabled people can sit higher up or something."**

"**Okay… we're in seats G15, G16, G17, G18, G19, G20, G21, G22, G23, G24 and guys I call dips on G20," said Ian as he looked at the tickets. I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, "You can have the seat if you beat me to it."**

"**You're on but seriously what part of dips don't girls get?" **

"**The part where it possibly makes girls lose." I ran up the ramp closely followed by Ian. We both spotted our row and increased our speed (we are very competitive). Ugh, I had to be wearing Vans; they didn't grip the carpet of the ramp and I hadn't bothered to properly tie the laces so now they had come undone and trailing behind my shoes. Suddenly the laces got stuck on a chair in row D or E and I was falling towards the ground. It'd grabbed for the nearest thing when I started to go down and that happened to be Ian. Uh oh. We both fell and while we held on to each other for dear life, we rolled down the ramp. We hit something and groaning I opened my eyes a fraction so I could just see a face. Luke! Oh no, they'd just watched that whole episode and knowing my best friends either this was a new piece of blackmail material (like they didn't have enough already) or it would be posted on YouTube quicker than I could say don't you dare. "Having a good time?"**

"**Shut it Luke," I grumbled and we all got our seats (Of course I let Ian have G20, I can be nice you know, okay maybe it was because my friends would bring it up later probably in dinner and shout about it to everyone.**

**Half way through the movie there was an epic fight scene, with cars flying and people shooting each on a bridge that reminded me a lot of my seventh birthday in France, when I saw a girl standing next to the exit. I jumped and grabbed Ian's hand clutching it tightly. I knew the girl. Her name was Sabriel Becker. **

_**Flash back last year…**_

_**Luke, the twins and I were so excited. My mom and dad were on a mission in the Caribbean and were forced to terminate all contact with us. Three months later we got a text saying they were finished so we should meet them in Caribbean by cruise. When we were on the cruise, I made friends with a girl named Sabriel Becker but one day something happened and she tried to kill us all or we all had super bad luck that just happened to involve my harness breaking while I was at the top of the climbing wall, a waiter with a plate of sharp looking knives dropping them and Sabriel 'accidently' tripping Luke causing him to be almost impaled and the twins' suntan lotion being a very powerful acid that can burn away skin. If that's bad luck, I think that would classify and worse than black cats and broken mirrors. I stopped her by forcing her into a last stand where she jumped overboard in the middle of the ocean. No-one in the world could have made it all the way back to shore. But 'no-one' apparently doesn't mean Sabriel because 10**__**th**__** grade comes and I'm haunted by the girl who is holding a grudge and refusing to let go.**_

"**Bex what is it?"**

"**I'm peachy, just thinking about what might happen in the training exercise." Ian had this faraway look in his eyes for a second as if he was imagining what would happen, "Whatever happens you'll do great." I smiled, "Thanks." Hayley scowled, "Guys shut up please I'm actually watching the movie." After that no-one talked until the movie was over. **

"**Okay Ivy here's your spy gear; Mia here's yours, Hayley, Kayla." I handed the girls their gear while Luke handed out the guys gear. "Meet outside in five," said Kayla and with that the girls and guys went their separate ways to get changed.**

**Five minutes later we were standing outside with the boys, "So I think we need to get in teams, kay?"**

"**Cool I'm with Kayla," said Jake, "Streakies gotta stick together right?" He grinned, "I can't believe you just said that Jake. I'm with Jack." Replied Mia, "I'm with Ivy," added Ash. "I work better alone," Hayley said as she adjusted her gear. "Okay, that leaves me, Ian and Luke." My gaze flickers to the way Ian's black spiked hair caught the sun and made it shine then but I focused on someone at the other side of the little grassy park. I inhaled deeply. I just saw Sabriel again but when I blinked she was gone, "Hay Bex you okay?"**

"**Yep I'm awesome." Okay either I'm crazy or Sabriel is stalking me. Urgh, aren't I lucky? Beep! Beep! Someone had texted me and when I checked who it was from I found that comms had sent the instructions for our assignment. "Hay Bex, what we gotta do?" Asked Mia, "We have to follow 5 different X-CIA agents through town and manage to slip a tracking device on them, get a drop of blood and a piece of their hair without them catching or suspecting what's happens." **

"**X-CIA agents, how in the world are they not meant to suspect what we're doing if they did the same training exercises and techniques we do now?"**

"**Quit moaning Jake it won't do any good."**

"**Mia, I **_**know**_** it won't do any good but it makes me feel better." I smiled slyly, "What are you thinking?"**

"**I've got a plan Iv."**

"**We are so gonna win!" Laughed Ian punching the air, "Guys we've got an hour for the mission we gotta go now." Everyone split up and me, Ian and Luke headed for a dark, abandoned alley. The alley was repulsive. It was shrouded in dark shadows and full of boxes and trash cans that some of had fallen over. "This alley is horrible!" **

"**Don't worry Bex we're outta here." We tighten our harnesses and start climbing the walls using windowsills as hand and foot holds. When we get to the top, Luke sets up a zip wire that lead to the top of the mall. Luke clips on first and jumps off the building then when he gets to the mall roof; Ian starts clipping himself on the zip wire as I see a flash of clothing in the corner of my eye. It was Sabriel. Third time I'd seen her in a day. This was not my stupid imagination. I spun around and saw a malicious half smile curl on the girl's lips and a predators gleam in her cold hazel eyes. "Ian we gotta go now." I was terrified. I could beat probably most of my class into hand to hand combat and weapon fighting but last summer I'd seen the desperate measures a sick girl would take to try and kill me. "Come on," Ian had clipped his self onto the zip wire and was now holding out his arm for me. I spun around and saw thin air, no sign of anything living or human. I ran for Ian as he slid his arm around my waist and we jumped off the building. Ian held me tightly to his side; not so hard it would hurt me but enough force to tell me I wouldn't fall and he wouldn't let whatever was happening hurt me. We reached the mall and as we landed Luke dragged me into a hug, "What the hell happened? I know your harness or gear didn't break cause I checked it myself and you basely jumped off a building with Ian's arm between you making it safely to here and your plummeting doom!"**

"**I'm sorry I just had a bad feeling about the building no idea why." I was **_**not**_** telling Luke about a girl who was meant to be dead and was now haunting me without proof, **_**especially**_** not Sabriel Becker. "Okay, damn Bex you scared me half to death."**

"**I know you can kill me after this mission. Come on, Ian you spotted the subject yet."**

"**Yep and this will seriously not be easy." Luke and I walked over to where Ian was lying down on the very edge of the roof. I sat down next to him; not so close I was squishing him half to death but close enough that our feet touched. Luke did the same on my other side. Luke and I followed the direction that Ian was pointing in. There was a woman about twenty- six with a lean, slightly muscled looking body and chocolate brown hair with a little bit of blonde in a ponytail. She was wearing a tight white tank top, black combats with silver stitching, black combat boots and a thick silver belt that was in fact steel encase in leather. "They expect us to complete the task when they assigned us with her!" I whispered outraged. "Yep," Luke looked grim, "I've got a plan." Five minutes later Luke just finished a plan that I hadn't understand a word of but was the main person in it. Ironic really. "Um Luke can you put it in simple terms please?" He sighed, "1. Follow her. 2. Drop your purse. 3. Put a tracker in her shoe. 4. Ian gets a hair and blood sample as you knock into her still picking your money up. Work the rest out yourself."**

"**Sounds too easy."**

"**That's why it will either fail epically or be a total success." He grinned and I grinned back, "Now hurry up I want an A+." I walked to the edge of the building and jumped. When in was half way down, I shot a grabbling hook at the building and started to slow until I finally reached the bottom. **

**I unclipped myself and started to follow her. Ten minutes later she hadn't noticed me or she was an awesome actor. I started the plan. I saw a girl holding a Paul's Boutique bag with a purse sticking out the side of it. I brushed against her and grabbed it; the girl carried on walking unknown that she just got robbed. I walked directly behind the subject and dropped the purse. First objective check, second objective check. I dropped to my knees and started quickly picking up the money. My hands moved like whirl winds and that was probably why no-one noticed the women in front of me now had an extra gem on her left combat boot. Third objective check. I 'accidently' let a coin roll forward and I whacked my head into the back of her knees. "Ohmygod, I'm so sorry!" I kept up the sorry girl act until Ian came up from behind got the hair sample and blood sample and faded into the shadows. Fourth objective check! Yay we did it. Mental happy dance! Two minutes later the target walked on and as I stood up someone jabbed something into my shoulder and muttered in my ear as they walked off, "Hello, miss me?" It was unbearable agony so bad I saw stars and my vision started to go black until darkness enveloped me leaving only the thought that two people in unison shouted my name, someone in the distance was laughing hysterically and that person had planted something in my right shoulder. It was time to face facts. Sabriel Becker had somehow survived, found me and once again was going to try to kill me. **

**When I woke up, I was in my suite with Mia, Ivy, Hayley, Kayla, Luke, Ian, Ash, Jack, Jake and the twins leaning over me. I try to speak but my throat was so dry I couldn't. I tried to get up but my head spun and I saw black so I immediately I lay back down. "Bex what happened?" Asked Ian and Luke in unison, "You were in position for us to knock you down so you could plant the tracker then a girl smashed into your side and you went down. You were out cold in a minute!" Luke was shaking from either fear or anger, "I… I don't remember anything from when the movie ended to now, it's blank. Wait I remember the task, did we finish it?"**

"**Yeh, but you know what? We got the wrong person. The woman wasn't our subject she was Mari Avona!" Ian answered finally looking better and happier even though I could barely sit up and had been knocked out. Nice to know Ian's got his priorities straight. Mari Avona was the fifth highest person in the CIA. "OMG, you're serious! Ian you are so going to get that A you wanted. Luke was busy pacing, "We did it then we brought you back here and explained to the doctors what happened and they let us bring you back here."**

"**Thanks Ian, Luke." Luke finally looked up, "No problem." **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Come on Storm, is that the best you got! Hit harder! Baxter use a roundhouse kick while her momentum's thrown her! Storm jab, punch, and knee!" My PE teacher was starting to annoy me. We could both fight and we didn't need help. I was covered in blood, it soaked my white tank top a rosy brown colour and my black track suit bottoms were like an exotic tiger print. My feet were on fire and could barely support my weight, my left hand felt broken and in the morning I was going to look like a Dalmatian with all the bruises I'm earning. I obeyed Mr Q's orders. When Bex (aka. Rebecca) was pulling back from a punch; I leapt forward into her personal space. As I leapt forward I jabbed my elbow into her stomach, the squishy flesh pushing in so all the breath rushed out of her. Then as she brought her arms down to cover her stomach, I blocked them by attacking again but using a punch followed by my knee. She went down. "Use that to your advantage Baxter; hit the back of her legs." She did what she was told and I fell backwards. When I got back up, Bex was breathily heavily and leaning heavily on her left side but we were both grinning. She attacked my left side and I lunched to defend myself, realising too late it was a faint so she could get full coverage of my right shoulder. She punched my arm and I screamed so loud and shrill the class stop their own fights and looked at me. I sunk to the floor and Trixie, a girl close to me, sank down beside me and was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. **

"**Miss Storm? Bex? Can you hear me?" My head hurt. My legs hurt. My feet were balls of fire stuck to the bottom of my ankles. My arms were limp and I couldn't feel my hands. My body felt like a train had run over it. "Move over coach." Someone moved over to my side and lean over me then with no warning slapped me hard across the face. I sat up straight, eyes flying open, hand immediately going to my redden cheek, "Ouch! What was that for Mia?" She was looking very self- satisfied, "It got you up didn't it?"**

"**Yeah thanks for being so careful Me."**

"**You're welcome. Now what the hell happened? You were fighting like a tiger then Bex hit your shoulder and you blacked out."**

"**Already answered the question Me."**

"**Come again?"**

"**She hit my shoulder and I blacked out, and someone please fill in the blanks."**

"**Let's see it Miss Storm." I moved so my teacher could clearly see my shoulder. Right where the pain had started, there was a massive purple- black bruise blooming, "God I'm so sorry Bex I never thought I hit that hard." Bex looked really sad and apologetic so I decided to cut her some slack, "It weren't you, and it was from the training exercise two days ago but I guess when you hit it, it got double as bad but don't worry. It just means I have to toughen up more, it'll be gone soon." She gave me a small relived smile. I started to lie back down but stopped and leaned on my elbows when I saw Sabriel on the wall, smiling. She was sitting there looking all innocent except for the evil gleam in her eyes. I gave a small smile and a little wave. She immediately jerked back and glared at me. When she'd knocked me to the floor two days ago and I'd blacked out, I'd decided I won't be scared of Sabriel. She won't torture me by making me terrified every time I see her. I'd beaten her before and I'd easily do it again. I think she could see that in my sudden change of emotion so she turned and jumped from the ivy- covered wall. I smiled in a self- satisfied way. In a way I'd just got one over on Sabriel. Problem was now I suspected that she had injected Nano bytes into my blood stream. (That idea surprised me; guess I've been paying special attention in science.)**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Holly how many ways this term have I taught you lie using truth as the base of them?"**

"**Twenty- two."**

"**Good, Amelia what is the average times for a trained seven year old child to jimmy a lock?"**

"**5.3 seconds."**

"**Well done, Sky what is the colour of an armed Nano- warhead?"**

"**Green."**

**RING! RING! "Class before you go after school for extra credit you can take part in a mission. The mission is you have integrate into a black tie formal party with fake legends and each one of you have to get a dollar from the president of the bank's wallet, a sample of the duchess of Romania's nail polish and any person's autograph on a copy of the supposed Fort Knox blue prints. You will all be put into groups of five if you choose to come along. There will also be students from the years above and below us. If you're interested please meet me in the great hall in an hour in formal wear." **

**Once the teacher had finished her speech, she walked out and the students started packing their bags talking excitedly about the mission offer. "So… are you guys gonna do it?" Asked Ivy in a voice barely louder than a whisper. We all looked at each other than shouted, "Yeah!"**

**After that everyone went back to their dorms to get ready. Aka. Killing each other for the hair curlers and straightens, begging each other to borrow makeup and ripping their wardrobes apart to find missing shoes. Thankfully we all had a wide variety of formal wear for all the other missions and tests we needed them for. While everyone was doing all of the above I was ready and was writing in my diary all about the pass week including my suspicions about the Nano bytes and Sabriel trying to kill me. (No-one knew I had a diary and I hoped to keep it that way.)**

**Once my friends were happy with our outfits, ten minutes before we had to meet our teacher, we walked out of the dorms and down the main marble staircase. It was funny really when I looked back on it. We came down the stairs in a V formation; me in front, Mia and Ivy behind me, Hayley and Kayla behind them. Everyone stopped talking and stared. I was wearing a dress made of blue silk that had a round neckline and ended slightly above my knees and Kayla had told me it brought out the colour of my eyes. I also had brought a little purse, I'd shoved it my shoe, filled with a hundred pounds and my three credit cards just in case a situation occurred. Mia had a dress like mine but it was a bright red the same colour as her lipstick. Ivy's dress was black satin with a sprinkle of silver sparkles and was floor length. Hayley and Kayla's dresses were tight at the top but the skirt flowed out in a perfect circle. Hayley's was delicate violet and Kayla's was pale blue. When we got to the doors, Mr W gave us the folders on who we would be at the party and we vanished into the night.**

**When we got to the party we all went our separate ways and I headed towards the bank manager. "Why hello Mr Trove, fancy seeing you here today I'm Tammy Sams representing Alan Mira as he is too ill to come to this fine party himself," I said in a high class English ascent. "Oh yes, hello Tammy, Alan runs…"**

"**The BBC news station."**

"**Oh yes and what are you to Mr Mira?"**

"**I'm his junior assistant."**

"**He told me to give you his card." I pulled out a card from a small pocket in my dress and handed it to him. He took a wallet from his pocket and slipped it in. As he did this someone came up behind me and slightly brushed against my arm; I used it to pretend they pushed me into Trove making him drop his wallet, "Oh my, he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry sir, it was totally my fault. Here let me." I helped him replace all the cards and money back in his wallet but secretly held on to a five dollar note. "I'm sorry I better be leaving but I think if you look behind you, the duchess is very eager to speak with you. Before he could reply I had merged into the crowd and became just another face in hundreds at the party. My phone vibrated I my pocket and I checked who had texted me. It was a number in didn't recognise. It said 'Surprise! You have two weeks before you and everyone you're around blows up, have fun! I'm coming to congratulate you–S.' As soon as I read the text, confirmed my suspicions but the last part confused me. What did she mean she coming to congratulate me? I put my phone back in my pocket. Suddenly without warning, someone spun me around and hugged me tight, "Bex?" I recognised the voice's owner, "Leo?" **

"**Long time no see." I stared blankly at him, "Long time no see? Yeah three years no see. I last I saw you was in Argentina, what in the world are you doing here?"**

"**Talking to you?"**

"**Clever but really, three years not even a phone call than you suddenly just show up? Explain." He sighed, "That's wrong I kept in touch with Luke the whole time we always talked." I was confused, "He never said anything. Now it was his turn to look confused, "Really? Okay, there's been talk in the country about some guy having a bounty being put on my head. I hugged him, "Pathetic, what did you this time?" I whispered against his chest. "I'm not pathetic I'm a loveable idiot … what happened to your arm?" I couldn't lie to Leo he always saw right through me even more than Luke and he was my own brother! I told him everything from the now ending with the bit about the text, "So I was right, she texted me a minute ago telling me I have two weeks before I get killed and everyone around me as well. It was bad enough that she came back from the dead." I sighed, "I heard about the cruise last summer, you were famous for about a month. "Yay, I almost die and I become a celebrity," I said in a flat matter of fact voice. I went pale and stood rigid. Leo spun around as he saw Sabriel pull out a tiny silver gun and aimed right at me. She shot and Leo through himself on me knocking me to the floor so the shot hit the man behind me in the stomach making the man's blood spatter the front of my dress. "Bex when I say three we run okay?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**THREE!" we bolted from the party down the stairs of the building and fled into the night.**


End file.
